La novia perfecta para mi padre,¡mi mejor amiga!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Snape tiene una hija a la cual no veía desde que la chica tenía cinco años. Ahora con quince años, la chica asiste a Hogwarts. Descubriendo ciertas cosas sobre su padre y sobre el amor que cierta castañita le tiene.
1. Chapter 1: Notas de Autora

Nota de Autora: Por motivos que prefiero omitir. Me di cuenta que la otra historia no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Así que decidí hacerla de nuevo, COMPLETAMENTE diferente. Espero que esta nueva historia les guste.

**Atte. Amelia_Badguy**


	2. Chapter 1: Toda espera tiene su fin

**La novia perfecta para mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **He decidido rehacer completamente este fanfic. La historia fue modificada totalmente. Lamento hacer esto, pero me di cuenta que la otra historia tenía muchos errores. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

**Resumen: **Snape tiene una hija a la cual no veía desde que la chica tenía cinco años. Ahora con quince años la chica, asiste a Hogwarts. Descubriendo ciertas cosas sobre su padre y sobre el amor que cierta castañita le tiene.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Toda espera tiene su fin.**

La lluvia caía sobre aquel parque. Una chica estaba sentada en un columpio. No tendría más de catorce años. Su cabello negro estaba pegado a su rostro. Sus ojos azules, estaban perdidos en aquel lugar.

Ella siempre esperaba que esa persona llegara. Podían darle las altas horas de la noche, pero siempre esperaba. No le importaba mojarse, solo las ansias de ver a esa persona hacia que no sintiera nada. Que la lluvia la empapara ya era normal… ella esperaba con lluvia, nieve o sol a esa persona. La chica esperaba pacientemente a su padre.

-Papá.-Dijo en un susurro, mientras sus labios se torcían en una expresión de angustia. La joven no veía a su padre desde que tenía cinco años. Lo poco y nada que recordaba de él, es que siempre vestía con túnicas negras. Sus ojos eran como dos posos sin fondo, que siempre se mostraban fríos al mirar a los demás pero para ella mostraban cariño.

Escucho las campanas del reloj de la iglesia, que estaba cerca del parque. Fue contando lentamente cada una de las campanadas.

*Una* *Dos* *Tres* *Cuatro* *Cinco* *Seis* *Siete* *Ocho*

Un suspiro broto de sus labios. Ya llevaba cuatro horas esperando. Siempre iba al parque después de clases. Noto que su uniforme de colegio estaba empapado. No le dio mayor importancia. Ya lo secaría con un hechizo de calor.

Ella era una bruja y aprendió lo que sabía gracias a unas cartas que su padre le enviaba, él también le había mandado su varita.

Todavía estaba presente en su memoria el día en que recibió su varita. Le había extraño mucho recibir una carta, pero cuando leyó el nombre de quien se la enviaba una sonrisa broto de sus labios.

Su abuelo, con quien la joven vivía. Le había dicho que su padre era un mago, al igual que su madre. Ella se alegro, por fin comprendía el porqué no encajaba con los demás niños de su edad. Su abuelo le conto la historia de sus padres y de cómo se conocieron. Le explico sobre la escuela Hogwarts. También le dijo, que su padre le había dejado a su cuidado cuando ella cumplió los cinco años de edad. No le dio los porque de la situación, y su abuelo simplemente había aceptado sin poner ningún pero.

Se había alegrado mucho ese día. Pero cuando leyó la carta se sintió decepcionada y triste. Escrito en la carta no habían más que palabras frías, ninguna explicación de porque la había dejado. Solamente le decía, que ella no podía asistir a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y que le enviaba la varita junto con unas cartas. Las cuales contenían movimientos y hechizos básicos, para que practicara. Solamente eso, ningún te quiero, alguna palabra cariñosa o explicación.

Según le había explicado su abuelo. Ella iba a la par junto con lo que enseñaban en Hogwarts. Además su padre le enviaba todo lo que necesitaba para entender las clases.

Con la vista perdida en el suelo, vio unos zapatos negros pulcramente lustrados, posarse delante de ella. Sintió que la lluvia ya no caía sobre ella. Alzo con sorpresa la vista. Sus ojos azules se posaron en unos negros.

El hombre delante de ella no tendría más de treinta y cinco años. Su tez pálida contrastaba con su vestimenta negra. Su cabello negro se veía grasiento. Y su aspecto se veía sombrío.

-Amelia Laurie.-No era una pregunta, era afirmación. Su voz era seria y fría.

-¿Qui… quién es usted?.-Pregunto la chica temerosa. Ese hombre tenía un aura de soledad que intimidaba.

-Severus Snape.-Contesto el hombre. La chica abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Ese era el nombre de su padre.

-¿Usted es mi… mi… padre?.-Pregunto, levantándose del columpio violentamente. El hombre no se movió de su posición. Su rostro demostraba que estaba molesto.

-Llévame donde tu abuelo. Anda.-La chica solamente asintió. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la joven. La cual estaba a dos cuadras del parque. Iban cubiertos por el paraguas que llevaba el hombre.

El camino fue silencio. Ninguno de los hablaba, aunque la joven se moría de ganas de hacerle preguntas al hombre, pero no se atrevía.

-Aquí es…-Dijo la joven, cuando llegaron frente a una modesta casa. El hombre solamente asintió con la cabeza.

La joven busco sus llaves, pero no las llevaba. Le pareció extraño puesto que ella siempre andaba con sus llaves.

Sin más opción saco su varita, del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, conjurando un Alohomora.

-Bueno entremos.- La joven trataba de sonar tranquila. El hombre se acerco a ella y le tendió algo. La joven lo cogió confundida y vio con asombro que eran sus llaves.

-Veo que al menos sabes usar hechizos básicos.-Hablo, mientras cerraba el paraguas y entraba a la casa. La chica le siguió confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviese sus llaves?.

-Accio.-Susurro la chica. El hombre volteo a verla. Ella pudo observar algo como orgullo en esos obscuros ojos.

-Amelia, ¿Cómo te fue?.-Se escucho una voz alegre. De un cuarto salió un hombre de no más de sesenta años. Su cabello era negro con algunas canas, al igual que su bigote. Sus ojos azules llenos de alegría se volvieron serios al ver al hombre que estaba al lado de su nieta.-Severus.

-Alejandro.-Dijo Snape, seriamente.

-Papá.-hablo la chica tímidamente, captando la voz del hombre mayor.-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Amelia, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte ropa. Yo hablare con el señor.-La chica obedeció al hombre y fue a su habitación rápidamente.

Cuando los hombres estuvieron solos. El mayor le hizo una señal que le siguiera. Fueron a la sala y se sentaron cada uno en un sillón.

-¿Qué hacia la chica en el parque con este clima?.-Dijo tan frio como siempre. El hombre mayor no le dio importancia y comenzó a hablar.

-Tal vez espera a alguien. A la persona que, la dejo en ese mismo parque diciéndole que iba a volver por ella. No sé, quizás a su padre, por ejemplo.-Aunque su voz sonara tranquila, sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia.

-Yo…-El hombre se incomodo. Recordó que en ese parque, él había dejado a una niña de no más de cinco años con la promesa que volvería.

-Eso ya da lo mismo.-El hombre mayor cerro sus ojos y poso su cabeza en su mano.-Amelia sale de tu escondite.

-Si…-Dijo la chica saliendo de detrás de la puerta. Iba sonrojada. Había cambiado su uniforme de escuela por unos jeans negros y un poleron de igual tonalidad.

-Por lo que me di cuenta le enseñaste bien los hechizos y encantamientos básicos.-Snape se fijo en la joven que jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. La observo detenidamente. La joven era de tez morena, sus rasgos faciales eran finos. Su cuerpo tenía las medidas correspondientes a las medidas de una joven de esa edad y su cabello negro como la noche caía libremente hasta su cadera.

-Ella sola aprendió. Yo solamente le corregía. Tiene el nivel de una alumna de quinto curso-La chica miro a Snape. Si… ese era su padre, a la chica no le cavia ninguna duda.-¿Qué quieres Severus? No creo que sea una visita de cortesía. No después de diez años.-Snape observo al viejo. Decidió hablar rápido.

-Vengo a llevar a Amelia a Hogwarts… Ya ni siquiera el mundo Muggle es seguro por quien tú sabes.-Snape vio la confusión en el rostro de la chica.

-Piensas que estará segura en Hogwarts.-Hablo el viejo.-Veo que realmente está mal la situación.-Suspiro cansado y miro a la joven.-¿Cuándo te la llevaras?.

-En este mismo momento si es posible, Alejandro.-Hablo Snape formalmente.

-Está bien.-Dijo Alejandro.-Amelia iras a Hogwarts con tu padre.-La chica le miro confundida.-Te acompañare a ordenar tus cosas ahí te explicare.-Se levanto del sillón.-Vamos. Severus, espera aquí.-Le hablo firmemente.

Los dos fueron a la habitación de Amelia y cerraron la puerta. La chica vio a su abuelo o, como ella le decía, papá a los ojos.

-Mi niña… debes irte a Hogwarts…-La voz era cariñosa.

-No quiero dejarte papá.-Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-Se que ese hombre es mi padre… pero es tan frío y sombrío…-El hombre la abrazo protectoramente. Sabía que la chica estaba confundida, y gran culpa la tenía él por no explicarle sobre Lord Voldemort y la guerra que había en el mundo mágico.

-Amelia… solamente confía en Severus y en Albus Dumbledore.-La chica se separo de él y seco los rastros de lágrimas.-Dumbledore es el director de la escuela. Ellos te explicaran la situación.-La chica asintió en silencio.-Y sobre Severus… él no es un hombre cariñoso, ni mucho menos gentil… debes acostumbrarte a él… y sobre el motivo por el cual te dejo conmigo. Él te lo explicara cuando llegue el momento.

-Está bien.-La chica hizo un intento por sonreír. El hombre acaricio sus cabellos negros y salió de la habitación.

Amelia comenzó a preparar su baúl. Empaco su ropa, sus libros de magia. Alguno que otro libro de novela o entretención, que le había obsequiado su abuelo. Unas fotografías que tenía de su abuelo y ella juntos. Y una fotografía que era de su madre.

Esa fotografía la guardo con mucho cariño. Según le había contado su abuelo, su madre había muerto de una enfermedad cuando ella tenía tres años de edad. Por lo cual no la recordaba, pero su abuelo le había dado esa fotografía para que al menos supiera cómo era ella físicamente.

La chica suspiro. Ese día por fin había llegado su padre. Pero este era un ser frío y amargado, por lo que había notado. Estaba bien… no pensaba que su padre fuera el hombre más feliz de Tierra. Pero quizás esperaba que fuese un poco más cariñoso.

Salió a paso lento de la habitación, con su baúl levitando a su lado. Los dos hombres le miraron. Ella les sonrió, se acerco a su abuelo y lo abrazo.

-Adiós papá.-Dijo la joven llorando. El hombre solamente le acaricio la espalda y la soltó.

-Bueno, ya deben irse. Adiós Severus, cuídala. Porque si no, el Lord será el menor de tus preocupaciones.-Severus asintió sin decir más palabras. Se acerco a la chica y poso su mano en el hombro de la joven. Ella lo miro confundida.

-Sujeta tu baúl, nos vamos a aparecer.-La chica así lo hizo y observo por última vez su sala y a su abuelo.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 2: Coversaciones y recuerdos

**La novia perfecta para mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

**Aclaraciones: **

.-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

_.-Flash Back.-_

* * *

**_"Suelen decir que el hombre que apetece soledad tiene mucho de Dios o de bestia" _Lazarillo de Tormes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conversaciones y recuerdos.**

La chica sintió como si fuera sacudida bruscamente. La invadió una sensación de vértigo que le obligo a cerrar los ojos. Se aferro al brazo del hombre con mucha fuerza.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Fue lentamente relajándose y soltó el brazo de Snape. Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules. Y vio que estaban en una especie de taberna.

El lugar era lúgubre y escalofriante. La gente, que había distribuidas en las distintas mesas, tenían aspecto sombrío y descuidado.

-Sígueme.-La voz fría de su padre, la saco de su trance. Observo que el hombre cogía su baúl y se dirigía en dirección a la barra.

-Buenas noches profesor.-El tabernero saludo a Snape. El cual solamente movió su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Necesito una habitación para esta noche, Tom.-Dijo, mientras el tabernero posaba su vista en la chica. Esta se puso más nerviosa aún y comenzó a jugar con los puños de su poleron.-Una que tenga dos camas.

El tabernero asintió y sin decir nada más le entrego a Snape una llave. Este la cogió y fue caminando hacia una las habitaciones que se veían. Amelia le siguió rápidamente, no le apetecía quedarse en ese lugar… pero ¿había otra opción?.

Snape abrió una de las puertas y le hizo una señal de que entrase. Ella obedeció sin decir palabra. No sabía qué clase de persona era su padre… pero se veía estricto. Decidió que si el hombre no quería hablar, ella no le obligaría. Solamente se contentaba con saber que él por fin la había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto por ella. Como se lo había prometido.

Se sentó en una de las camas e inspecciono el cuarto. Habían dos camas, una ventana y frente a esta un escrito, y otra puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño.

-Bien.-Escucho la voz ponzoñosa de su padre. Que estaba cerrando la puerta.-Debo decirte ciertas cosas sobre el mundo mágico y lo que sucede en él.-La chica solamente dijo que si con un movimiento de cabeza.-Hace tiempo existía un mago maligno que quería apoderarse del mundo mágico y destruir el mundo muggle. Él quería matar a los muggles y a los sangre sucias… solamente quería dejar a los magos de sangre pura que estén de su lado. La razón por la cual no fuiste a Hogwarts como todos los demás, es porque yo no quería que se supiera quién eras en realidad. Pero este año ese mago volvió más fuerte que nunca. Ya ha atacado varios pueblos Muggles. Y donde vivías tú, no será la excepción. Por esa razón he decidido que vayas a Hogwarts. ¿Alguna duda?.

La chica le miro con los ojos perdidos. Tenía dudas, pero no acerca de eso. Por lo que escucho, el hombre delante de ella se preocupaba por su bienestar y no quería dejarla en el mundo Muggle, como oveja en el matadero.

-¿Alguna duda?.-Volvió a repetir el hombre al límite de su paciencia.

-¿Qué pasara con mi abuelo?.-Hablo tímidamente.

-Alejandro se sabe cuidar solo. Podrá esconderse en un lugar seguro ahora que no te tiene a su lado. No te preocupes por él.-Su voz era una como un tempano de hielo.-¿Algo más, Amelia?.

-"Tal vez es muy pronto para preguntarle la razón, por la cual no querían que se enteraran de mí" No… bueno si… una…-Comenzó nerviosa.-¿Cómo debo llamarle?.-Pregunto con la vista gacha. No quería mirarle a la cara. Quizás haya sido una pregunta estúpida.

-Como seré tu profesor debes llamarme de ese modo.-Contesto seriamente. Mientras hablaba se sentó en la cama frente a la chica, quedando frente a frente con ella.-Y ahora… puedes llamarme Severus.-Dijo mientras un suspiro cansado brotaba de sus labios. No era fácil para él hablar de temas con los que no estaba relacionado, como por ejemplo el tema de paternidad.-No te forzare a decidme "papá" o "padre" si no sientes que yo merezca ser llamado de ese modo.-Snape miro a la joven, que levantó su rostro tímidamente. Los rasgos faciales de su hija… era idéntica a María Elena… la madre de la chica… solamente en el cabello eran diferentes, ya que María Elena tenía el cabello café claro.

-Está bien… Severus.-La chica se sentía incomoda hablándole así. Para ella era su padre… pero observo que el hombre no quería ser llamado de ese modo tan pronto.-¿Y qué haremos mañana?.

-Mañana, al ser sábado. Iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que necesitas para el año escolar. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts serás seleccionada en una casa.-Su tono volvió a ser ponzoñoso. La chica estaba con cara de asombro y tristeza. Le iba a decir unas palabras… quizás había sonado muy duro, pero así era él. Aunque supuso que la chica estaba muy confundida por lo sucedió. Sobretodo triste, porque ella le estuvo esperando diez años.

Se decidió, le iba a decir algo para que cambiara la expresión de su rostro. Pero un dolor agudo en su antebrazo izquierdo, le hizo poner una mueca de dolor que para su hija no paso desapercibido.

-¿Le sucede algo?.-Pregunto preocupada, iba a levantarse para ver al hombre. Pero este le miro fríamente y le hablo.

-No te preocupes. Acuéstate a dormir. Yo tengo que salir, volveré tarde.-Dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando en dirección a la puerta.-Adiós.-Termino de hablar, mientras salía de la habitación.

La chica se quedo sola en la habitación. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en su padre. Parecía que el hombre no deseaba cargar con ella, pero sus actos demostraban lo contrario.

Decidió obedecer lo que Snape le había mandado. Se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección a su baúl. Saco de él su pijama y útiles de aseo. Camino hacia la puerta que estaba delante de las camas y la abrió. Como supuso esa puerta llevaba al baño.

Adentro se cambio de ropa. Colocándose un pijama azul con líneas blancas, largo. Se cepillo su larga cabellera y la sujeto en dos colas. Se lavo los dientes y salió a paso lento del baño.

Saco la ropa que usaría al día siguiente. Al tener que ir al callejón Diagon eligió ropa que ella consideraba normal. Una camisa a cuadrille celeste manga larga, un suéter celeste sin mangas, unos jeans negros, su ropa interior, que dejo escondida entre sus pantalones, y unos suspensores negros con caras de Jack Skellington en las tiras. Sonrió, esos suspensores se los había comprado su abuelo, después que le rogo muchas veces. Ya que el hombre insistía que debía vestirse como una señorita, pero ella odiaba vestirse de esa manera. Hasta que por fin un día su abuelo había cedido y la había dejado comprarse camisas y chalecos, como él que usaría, pero con la promesa que usaría jeans.

Dejo la ropa sobre los pies de la cama y guardo la otra en el baúl. También saco un pequeño peluche de un gato negro sonriendo. Lo tenía desde que ella recordaba y siempre dormía con él, esperaba que su padre no lo viera, podría pensar que todavía era infantil.

Se acostó en una de las camas y el sueño pronto la invadió, quedándose dormida con el peluche abrazado.

Transcurrieron las horas. Cuando el reloj, que había dentro de la habitación, marco las cuatro de la mañana. La puerta de la habitación se fue abriendo, dejando entrar a un hombre. Él entro con sigilo en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que la chica no despertara.

Se acerco a observarla dormir. La luz de la luna enmarcaba su rostro, que estaba relajando y dejando ver una pequeña sonrisilla. Vio como la chica acercaba más contra sí al peluche, apretándolo con cariño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Severus Snape se permitió sonreír sinceramente. El peluche, que la adolescente aferraba contra su pecho como si fuese su propia vida. Se lo había obsequiado él cuando ella tenía tres años de edad.

Todavía estaba presente en su memoria esa noche en que se lo había obsequiado.

_.-Flash Back.-_

_Una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, estaba escondida debajo de la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes de anhelo y de felicidad. Su cabello negro caía libremente enmarcando su rostro y una sonrisita brotaba de sus labios._

_La razón de su espera y de su escondite era su padre. Ese día era viernes, por lo cual él llegaba a casa después de trabajar. El viernes era su día favorito ya que su padre volvía a casa después de una semana de trabajo, a quedarse con ella y con su madre._

_De pronto escucho un *PUF* y vio a un hombre vestido de negro, aparecer en la sala. Salió de su improvisado escondite en dirección al hombre y se tiro a abrazar una sus largas piernas. El hombre miro con cariño a su pequeña hija y la cogió entre sus brazos para que sus caras quedaran frente a frente._

_-Buenas noches papi.-Sonrío la pequeña niña, vestida con un pijama de ositos._

_-Hola Amelia.-La voz fría de su padre hizo que la niña sonriera. Por más que su voz se mostrara fría y sin sentimientos. Ella podía ver en los ojos del hombre lo mucho que la quería.-Te he traído algo.-Vio la cara de ilusión de la pequeña. La dejo en el suelo con cuidado y de su túnica saco un pequeño peluche de un gato negro sonriendo. Se lo entrego a la niña, la cual lo cogió ilusionada y lo apretó contra su pecho. _

_-Gracias papi.-Se abrazo a una de las piernas del hombre, mientras sonreía. Esté por su parte solo le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. Las muestras de afecto no eran cosa de Severus Snape, pero quizás podía hacer una pequeña excepción con su pequeña hija._

_.-Fin Flash back.-_

Quizás la joven ya no recordara como había obtenido ese peluche pero él si lo hacía.

Una de sus manos se acerco con cuidado al rostro de Amelia, con la yema de los dedos, índice y corazón, comenzó a dar pequeñas carisias en el rostro de la joven. Siempre le hacía así cuando la joven era una pequeña de tres o cuatro años. Recordaba que a ella le gustaban esas leves carisias antes de irse a dormir.

-Pa… papi.-Dijo la chica entre sueños, Snape aparto la mano del rostro de la joven como si este quemase. ¡Por Merlín! Él no se podía mostrar vulnerable o cariñoso con esos gestos. Él estaba en peligro y debía apartar a la chica de él. Él y su papel de espía para la orden, también estaba su lado de mortifago. Si acababa de venir de una reunión con los mortífagos… con Voldemort.

La chica no le merecía como padre. Simplemente se la llevaba a Hogwarts porque la chica corría peligro en el mundo Muggle.

Snape no deseaba que la joven supiese cosas de su persona. Él le había dejado hace diez años para protegerla de todo eso y ahora, como si el destino se le hubiese puesto en su contra una vez más, tenía que llevarla al lugar que él le había negado y que conviviera con él en el castillo.

Suspiro cansado. Esto le superaba, si Voldemort o los mortífagos se llegaban a enterar que tenía una hija… la chica estaría en serios peligros. Dio gracias a Merlín, porque la chica tuviera el apellido de su madre.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, necesitaba una ducha para despejar su mente de problemas. Además debía dormir un poco, puesto que en pocas horas más debía llevar a la chica a comprar sus útiles escolares y después llevarla a Hogwarts.

Se dio una pequeña ducha. Salió de esta y con un hechizo transformo sus túnicas en un pijama de seda negra. Después de colocarse el pijama, salió del baño y se acostó en la cama vacía. Cayendo en un intranquilo sueño, debido a sus preocupaciones.

**TBC.**

* * *

**N.A:**

Hola a todos los que leen mi fic. Les quería agradecer por sus comentarios. Realmente espero que la nueva historia les guste ^_^

Anastasia: Les digo sinceramente que se esforzó escribiendo el Flash Back.

Ella tiene razón.-Sonrisa triste.-lo que hace Amelia cuando pequeña, es lo mismo que yo hacía cuando esperaba que mi papá volviera del trabajo… Un día llego y me dio dos peluches… dos peluches del "Gato Félix".-Se pierde en su mundo de recuerdos.

Anastasia: Eehh… perdón pero la chica esta extraña un poco a su padre porque esta semana no lo pudo ver. Bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo ^.^

Chauuu…


	4. Chapter 4: De compras

**La novia perfecta para mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

**Aclaraciones: **

.-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

_.-Flash Back.-_

* * *

"_Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras"_ Williams Shakespeare.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: De compras.**

Los rayos de sol se comenzaban a colar por la ventana, dándole de lleno en el rostro de la joven. Ella se revolvió perezosamente entre las mantas de la cama. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto. Los recuerdos poco a poco fueron llegando a su mente.

Escucho un ruido, una especie de chirrido, que la saco de sus cavilaciones. Observo en dirección a la cama de al lado y vio a su padre durmiendo. Sonrió, ya sabía que era ese ruido. Severus hacía sonar los dientes mientras dormía, al igual que ella cuando dormía con preocupaciones.

Se levanto de la cama, y camino en dirección a la cama. Se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura del hombre que yacía acostado. Estaba frente a frente al rostro del hombre, el cual tenía las facciones tensas. Iba a moverlo para que despertara, ya sabía ella lo mucho que dolían los dientes después de hacerlos sonar toda la noche.

Cuando iba a posar su mano en el hombro de Severus. Su mano fue cogida fuertemente por una más grande. Snape abrió sus ojos, los cuales mostraron una frialdad que a la chica le asusto.

-¿Qué haces?.-Le pregunto fríamente, soltándola. La chica se sobo la mano y le miro nerviosa, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos azules. Decidió levantarse para coger sus cosas he ir al baño.

-Solo quería despertarle para que dejara de hacer sonar los dientes, perdón.-Tomo su ropa y fue rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta.

Snape vio a la chica cerrar la puerta del baño y sintió nudo en la garganta. La chica solamente le iba a despertar, para que dejara de hacer sonar los dientes, y él la trato mal. Suspiro pesadamente, los dientes le dolían. Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, cogió su varita y transformo su pijama en sus habituales túnicas.

Espero pacientemente sentado en la cama, hasta que por fin la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la chica vestida con unos jeans negros, una camisa a cuadrille celeste y unos suspensores con una extraña cara estampados en ellos. La chica llevaba en sus manos el pijama y un suéter celeste. Su cabello iba recogido en dos colas.

-Perdón por demorarme…-Dijo sin ver al hombre y yendo a guardar su pijama a su baúl. Estaba con la vista baja para que el hombre no viera sus ojos rojo por llorar. Ella no era así, pero había sentido un rechazo inmenso por parte del hombre y eso le había hecho llorar y demorarse más de la cuenta.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo levantándose y yendo en dirección a la chica que se estaba poniendo el suéter, ella no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre, hasta que paso la cabeza para ponerse la ropa y abrió los ojos. Se reprendió mentalmente, Snape tenía la vista fija en sus ojos.

-Eh… yo… tengo los ojos rojos ya que me entro jabón en ellos.-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Severus levanto una ceja, solamente como él sabía hacerlo.

-No mientas.-Dijo con voz seria.-Se que estuviste llorando, hay rastro de lagrimas en tus mejillas.-Vio como la chica agachaba la cabeza.-Se que quizás esperabas a un padre más cariñoso. Pero yo no soy de esa manera, no puedo ser distinto.

-No fue por… eso…-Susurro.-Yo recordaba que era frío… lo que me dolió fue su rechazo… pero no se preocupe ya estoy bien.-Dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole. Snape la miro, la joven podía ser sensible y fuerte a la vez.

-Bueno… vamos al callejón a comprar las cosas.-La chica asintió a las palabras del hombre. Ambos salieron de la habitación caminaron a otro cuarto que había en la taberna, la chica observo como Snape se acercaba a la muralla y con su varita daba un toque en ella. Los ladrillos comenzaron a correrse dejando a la vista varias tiendas de diferentes cosas.

La chica estaba sorprendida, nunca había ido a tiendas mágicas. Vio que Snape comenzaba a caminar y rápidamente camino a su lado.

El callejón no estaba muy lleno ya que no era temporada de comprar cosas de colegio.

-Primero pasaremos a comprar el uniforme.-Comenzó a hablar Snape con su voz fría.-Después tus libros. Las cosas que necesitaras para la clase de pociones y después alguna otra cosa.-Diciendo esto, comenzaron a caminar por las diferentes tiendas de libros y útiles necesarios para el colegio. Compraron los libros, los calderos, el uniforme, los zapatos… en fin todo lo de la escuela. Snape también le compro unas túnicas para que llevase sobre su ropa muggle.

A la chica ya se le había ido la expresión de tristeza de la cara, ya que esta fue reemplazada por una de felicidad. Cuando iban pasando frente a una tienda de mascotas, Amelia se quedo viendo a un pequeño gatito negro que había en la vitrina. El animalito era pequeño, su pelaje era de un negro azabache, su nariz era un pequeño puntito y sus ojos eran café obscuros.

-¿Quieres ese gato?.-La voz severa de su padre la saco de su transe.

-Si…-Hablo ella tímidamente.-¿Se pueden tener animales en el colegio?.

-Sí, sí se puede.-El silencio que vino a continuación hizo a pensar a Amelia que le diría que no le compraría el gato. Pero…-Ten.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella cogió lo que se Severus le tendía. Se sorprendió a ver una gran cantidad de galeones.-Ve a comprar el animal yo te esperare aquí.

-Gracias.-Dijo la chica sonriendo y entrando en la tienda. Severus de quedo observándola. Veía como la chica le señalaba alegremente la criatura al vendedor y este iba y lo sacaba de la vitrina. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, comprarle una mascota. Aunque sabía que eso no compensaría todos los años que se ausento y sobretodo no compensaría el trato que llevaría con ella ahora que asistiría a Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Mire Severus.-Escucho la voz alegre de su hija. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio delante de su rostro, la cara del gato casi pegada en su mejilla. El gato saco la lengua y le dio una lamida en el rostro de Severus. Amelia vio lo que hizo el gatito y lo aparto rápidamente de su padre.-Perdón.-Dijo poniendo al gato contra su pecho.

-No importa.-Dijo el hombre limpiando su mejilla. Su rostro notaba gran enojo.

-Tenga. Es lo que me sobro de la compra. Le tuve que comprar comida.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Bueno.-Dijo cogiendo el dinero que la chica le tendía.-Ahora volvamos al caldero chorreante, ahí nos apareceremos en Hogwarts.-La chica solamente asintió. Iban caminando por las calles del callejón Diagon. Severus llevaba el carro en que iban las cosas de la joven, mientras esta iba jugando con el gatito. Se le veía muy feliz jugando con el animal.

-Mmm… Te pondré… Alex.-Dijo alegremente, el gato solamente maulló, como dando a entender que le había gustado su nombre. Snape la iba mirando. La chica se veía muy feliz con el gato, estaba tranquilo. Le había hecho un regalo a la joven, y ese regalo si recordaría como lo había obtenido.

Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante. Snape hablo con Tom y le dijo que se irían, pero que desaparecerían en el cuarto. Tom asintió con la cabeza. Fueron al cuarto que habían alquilado, para sacar las cosas de la chica. Cuando entraron la joven fue a su cama. Había olvidado guardar su peluche y no quería que Severus lo viera. Lo cogió rápidamente y lo guardo en el baúl. Snape simplemente sonrió sarcástico.

-¿Lista?.-Pregunto con su voz sin emoción.

-Si…-Dijo cogiendo su baúl y al gato.

-Sujétate de mi brazo.-La chica hizo lo que el hombre le decía sujetándose del brazo del hombre. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentir esa sensación de vértigo.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaban en una oficina muy grande con muchos cuadros que se movían. En el centro de la habitación había un escritorio con un viejito de barba blanca y larga, con una sonrisa en su rostro que les observaba con una felicidad pintada en sus ojos azules.

**TBC.**

N.A: Lamento la demora pero aquí está el tercer capítulo ^.^

Anastasia: Esperamos que les guste ^.^

Chauuu….

Gracias por sus Review


	5. Chapter 5: La llegada Hogwarts

"**La novia perfecta pata mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

**Notas de autor al final del capítulo.**

* * *

"_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio" _Marco Tulio Cicerón.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La llegada Hogwarts y la selección de casa.**

La chica se quedo observando nerviosa al hombre mayor.

-Siéntense.-Hablo con voz risueña, el director. Severus y Amelia obedecieron y se sentaron delante del hombre.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludo Amelia nerviosa.-Mi nombre es Amelia Laurie.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludo el hombre mayor.-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore. El director de la escuela… ¿Un dulce de limón?.-Pregunto amablemente Albus.

-Gracias.-Dijo cogiendo el dulce que el director le tendía, con cuidado de no votar a Alex que descansaba sobre su regazo muy tranquilo y al que lo veía le parecía que el gatito tenía un leve sonrojo… algo raro.

-Albus…-Llamo Severus captando la atención de Dumbledore.-Ya compramos todo. Solo falta seleccionarla a una casa.

-Que bien, pues no esperemos.-El director se levanto del asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de Amelia. Dumbledore se acerco a una de las estanterías y saco un sombrero desgastado. Después volvió a acercarse a Amelia.

-Te pondré el sombrero seleccionador. Él te dirá a que casa pertenecerás.-Amelia asintió. El director le coloco el sombrero y este comenzó a hablar.

-Mmm… una Snape.-Amelia se sorprendió de que el sombrero le llamase por el apellido de su padre.-¿En qué casa quedarías bien? Mmm… tienes valor, inteligencia y ambición… mmm… ya tengo mi decisión, aunque a tu padre le molestara ¡GRYFFINDOR!.

Amelia se saco el sombrero y miro a los dos adultos sin comprender… ¿Por qué Severus se enfadaría si ella iba a la misma casa que fue su madre?.

-Vaya.-Hablo el director.-Bueno… ya que el sombrero te selecciono en Gryffindor hay que llamar a la profesora McGonagall.

-Yo iré por ella. Después vendré a hablar contigo Albus. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.-Sin más que decir Severus se levanto de su asiento y abandono el despacho del director bajo la triste mirada de Amelia.

-Severus es algo complejo de entender.-Dijo Albus captando la atención de Amelia.

-¿A qué se refiere?.-Pregunto con la duda carcomiéndola.

-Severus tiende a apartar de su lado a las personas que aprecia. Según él es para no dañarlas.-Hablo el director con voz melancólica.

-Pero no se da cuenta que de ese modo las daña más.-Dijo Amelia mirando los azules ojos del director.

-Eres muy lista hija, se ve que tu padre es Severus.-Dijo el anciano. Ese comentario había hecho sonrojarse a Amelia… su abuelo siempre le decía que ella era idéntica a su madre, pero nunca mencionaba que se pareciese algo a su padre.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante.-Dijo Albus con su voz tranquila.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar Albus?.-Pregunto una mujer entrando al despacho. Amelia la observo, la mujer se veía mayor. Su cabello iba recogido en un formal moño. Sobre su nariz reposaban unas gafas. Sus facciones se veían severas pero comprensivas.

-Si querida Minerva.-Dijo Albus con tono feliz.-Ella es Amelia Laurie, es una nueva estudiante.-Dijo señalándole a Amelia.-Ira con los de quinto grado.-Dumbledore le hizo un amago a Amelia para que se levantase y saludara a Minerva. Amelia se levanto, dejando al gato en el asiento y mirando a la profesora.

-Mucho gusto profesora.-Amelia le sonrió y le estiro la mano, en señal de saludo.-Soy Amelia Laurie, es un placer conocerla.

-Un placer.-Dijo Minerva dándole la mano a Amelia.-Soy Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Amelia ira a la casa de Gryffindor, Minerva.-Dijo Albus captando la atención de las dos mujeres.-Sera presentada en la cena de esta noche. Te llame para que le muestres los dormitorios de los jóvenes de Gryffindor y le expliques sus horarios.

-Muy bien.-Dijo McGonagall sonriéndole a la chica.-¿La llevo a mi despacho?.-Le pregunto a Dumbledore.

-Sí.-Amelia hizo un amago para ir a recoger sus cosas.-Amelia, los elfos llevaran tus cosas a tu nueva habitación. No te preocupes.-Hablo el director.

-Bien.-Dijo Amelia cogiendo a Alex entre sus brazos.-¿Vamos profesora?.

-Vamos. Adiós Albus.-Dijo Minerva saliendo del despacho, seguida de Amelia. Ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, hasta el despacho de Minerva.

Al llegar, entraron y se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban frente a frente.

-Muy bien señorita Laurie. ¿De qué colegio viene?.-Pregunto la profesora con un tono amistoso.

-Vengo de un colegio Muggle. Este va a hacer el primer año que asista a un colegio de magia.-Dijo simplemente la chica.

-Pero entonces…-Amelia decidió explicar, a la mujer, todo. Omitiendo quien era su padre claro está.

-Vera. Yo recibí mi carta para venir a Hogwarts cuando tenía once años, pero mi padre me dijo que no asistiera. Me enseño todo de la magia en mi hogar. Tengo el conocimiento de una alumna de quinto año.-Dijo la chica. Sabía que no era la verdad, pero tampoco era la mentira, ya que algunas cosas eran ciertas.

-¿Y qué hizo que su padre decidiera que viniera a Hogwarts ya a esta edad?.-Dijo Minerva mirando a la chica.

-Solo sé que mi padre dijo que mi vida corría peligro en el mundo Muggle ya que un mago tenebroso había vuelto.-Y eso era todo lo que ella sabía en realidad. Ya que nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle quien era Lord Voldemort.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Minerva. Después le pediría más explicaciones a Albus.-¿Y cuál es su materia favorita, señorita Laurie?

-Pociones.-Dijo sin dudar la joven. Minerva solo le observo sorprendida.-¿Sucede algo profesora?.-Dijo preocupada al ver la cara de la mujer.

-No nada. Solamente pensé que tal vez el profesor que imparte esa materia no le agradara.-Dijo Minerva, sabiendo que todos los alumnos odiaban a Snape desde el momento que comenzaba su clase, menos los de Slytherin claro está.

-¿El profesor Snape?.-Dijo la muchacha.-No me parece una mala persona. Frio y sarcástico solamente.

-Ya veo.-Dijo simplemente McGonagall.-Tenga, este será su horario.-Dijo la mujer apareciendo una hoja y entregándosela a Amelia.- Todas las clases están puestas ahí al igual que las horas. Ahora la llevare a la torre de Gryfindor. Ahí le enseñare su dormitorio, el cual compartirá con otras alumnas.

-Está bien.-Dijo Amelia levantándose.

-En este momento todos los alumnos están en Hogsmeade. Así que después se presentara con sus compañeros. Creo que sus cosas ya deben estar en su habitación. Debe vestir el uniforme de la escuela. Los permisos a Hogsmeade se los deberán firmar sus padres o su tutor, sino no podrá salir.-Dijo Minerva. Amelia solamente asintió con tristeza. No pensaba que podría pedirle la firma a su abuelo… y bueno a su padre… lo veía difícil.

Ambas mujeres salieron del despacho hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Amelia iba sorprendida viendo todo a su alrededor. Simplemente le parecía todo hermoso y fantástico. Al llegar a las escaleras Minerva volvió a hablarle a Amelia, ya que no había querido arruinarle la vista a la chica.

-Debes tener cuidado con las escaleras. Les gusta jugar bromas y cambian de lugar.-Amelia solamente asintió. Subieron por las escaleras hasta quedar frente el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Buenos tardes profesora.-Saludo el cuadro.

-Buenas tardes. Ella será un nuevo miembro de la casa de Gryffindor. Su nombre es Amelia Laurie.-Dijo Minerva señalando a la chica.

-Mucho gusto señorita.-Dijo el cuadro.

-El gusto es mío.-Dijo Amelia nerviosa haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-La contraseña para entrar es _Oddity_. No la olvides.-Dijo Minerva mientras el cuadro se abría para dar paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. La bruja mayor entro y detrás de ella entro Amelia.

-Es muy acogedora.-Dijo observando la chimenea prendida frente unos cómodos sillones rojos con dorado. Noto que todo el cuarto era adornado por los colores rojo y dorado. No eran de su agrado, ya que ella prefería el negro y el verde.

-Sígame. Por aquí están los dormitorios de las niñas. A la derecha, no puede entrar ningún hombre sin permiso de una mujer. -Ambas mujeres comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Pasaron por varias habitaciones hasta una que tenía en ella inscrito los apellidos _Granger, Weasley y Laurie._-Usted compartirá habitación con la señorita Hermione Granger de quinto y la señorita Ginny Weasley de cuarto.-Dijo McGonagall abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que entrasen.

Amelia entro y vio tres camas con doseles y cortinas rojas. Una puerta que seguro llevaba al baño. Una gran ventana. Un espejo. Tres escritorios. Al lado de las tres camas había una mesita de noche. También vio sus cosas al lado de una cama.

-Bueno señorita Laurie la dejo para que se acomode. Buenas tardes.-Dijo McGonagall saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo Amelia antes de que McGonagall cerrara la puerta. Fue caminando en dirección a la que sería su cama. Dejo a Alex sobre la cama y se acerco a su baúl para sacar el uniforme.

-Bueno. Aquí está la falda, la corbata, la blusa, el jersey, la túnica y las calcetas.-Dijo la joven sacando todo eso de su baúl.

Se saco el chaleco y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Para su sorpresa noto un sonrojo en el rostro del gatito el cual se voltio y le dio la espalda.

-Vaya… eres todo un caballero Alex.-Dijo la chica riendo. Termino de cambiarse de ropa y se observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Odiaba usar faldas, pero ya que. Se peino el cabello en dos trenzas.

Decidió que ordenaría sus cosas hasta que sus compañeras regresaran.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Amelia: Comprendo si deseáis matarme por tardar tanto en actualizas. La verdad no tengo excusas… Merezco los tomatazos.

Anastasia: Cállate. ¬ ¬ Al menos lo continuaste.

Amelia: Bueno eso si… aunque quedo un poco incompleto. PROMETO subir pronto un capitulo ^_^.

Anastasia: Eso espero ¬ ¬

Amelia: Bueno. Nos leemos pronto ^.^ (Espero u.u)


	6. Chapter 6: Una nueva alumna

"**La novia perfecta pata mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!"**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

* * *

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"__. _Khalil Gibran.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Una nueva alumna.**

Hermione iba saliendo de la biblioteca. Ese sábado había decidido no ir a Hogsmeade para estudiar, según les dijo a sus amigos, lo cual era mentira, ya que solamente deseaba estar sola.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones. Hace algunos meses había comenzado a sentir ciertas cosas por su profesor de pociones. Se había vuelto necesario verlo todos los días. Escuchar su voz aunque tan solo fuese para regañarla. Esa extraña sensación en el estómago cuando él estaba cerca o cuando su ropa sin querer la tocaba al pasar detrás de ella para ver su poción.

Suspiro frustrada. Ella no podía estar enamorándose de Snape, ¿verdad?... es decir ¡ES SNAPE!. El hombre que les había hecho la vida imposible desde que entraron a Hogwarts. El hombre que odiaba a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. El hombre que siempre los humillaba en delante de todos.

Con esos pensamientos se encamino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Deseaba descansar en su cama antes de que fuese la hora de cenar y estuviera mirando siempre hacia la mesa de los profesores para observarlo a él.

-Palabra.-Dijo el retrato.

_-Oddity_.-Dijo Hermione y el retrato se abrió. Paso de la sala común directo a las escaleras. Sabía perfectamente que todos sus compañeros habían ido a Hogsmeade. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación entro sin notar que había un apellido de más.

Cuando entro vio a una muchacha de pelo negro, que estaba recogido en dos trenzas y que vestía con una túnica de colegio. Le estaba dando la espalda mientras estiraba una cama que antes no estaba ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?.-Dijo Hermione asustando a la chica. Amelia dio un salto y se volteo a ver a la persona que la había asustado.

Vio, parada en el umbral de la puerta, a una joven, no tendría más edad que ella. Su cabello era castaño y alborotado. Su piel era un poco morena. Sus ojos eran color caramelo. La chica delante de ella le miraba con duda.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Amelia Laurie.-Dijo Amelia presentándose.-Desde ahora seré tu nueva compañera de habitación. Espero que nos llevamos bien.-Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Hermione después de despertar de su embobamiento.-Soy Hermione Granger.-El tono de voz de la castaña trato de ser amigable, pero se notaba que ella no deseaba compañía. Precisamente en ese momento en que más quería soledad, aparecía una chica que sería su nueva compañera.

Amelia capto ese tono de voz de Hermione. Comprendió que si esa chica se había quedado en el castillo en vez de salir con sus demás compañeros era porque deseaba soledad, algo comprensible ya que ella muchas veces se quedaba en el parque solamente para estar con sus pensamientos, sin que nadie la interrumpiese.

-Bueno yo iré a conocer el castillo Hermione, perdón ¿te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?.-Preguntó Amelia mientras cogía a Alex entre sus brazos.

-No, no me molesta.-Dijo Hermione sorprendida observando a la chica. Por el desorden en que tenía sus cosas pensó que se quedaría a ordenar, pero no. Ella se iba sin ninguna protesta.

-Bueno. Entonces nos veremos más tarde.-Dijo Amelia saliendo de la habitación dejando a la castañita sola. Hermione agradeció este gesto, no le apetecía que una extraña, porque eso era la chica ya que no la conocía, estuviera ahí hablándole. Tal vez después hablaría con la chica acerca de algunas cosas, pero ahora solo le apetecía darse una ducha y deja de pensar en ese hombre de obscura presencia.

Amelia descendió por las escaleras hacia la sala común. Miró con desagrado los colores de su casa pero no se podía quejar. Abrió la puerta y salió hacía las escaleras.

-Hola Dama Gorda.-Dijo Amelia mientras cerraba el lienzo.

-Hola señorita.-Le respondió el retrato alegremente.

-Deseaba preguntarle si usted me podría hablar sobre la chica que entró hace poco.-Dijo Amelia mirando el retrato.

-Claro. Ella es Hermione Granger. Es la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts. Sus calificaciones son perfectas y a casi todos los profesores les agrada.-Dijo muy alegremente la Dama Gorda. Amelia la escucho y supo enseguida que cualquier información sobre el castillo o sus ocupantes, esa mujer se lo diría.

-¿Casi a todos los profesores?.-Dijo Amelia. Si la castaña era tan buena en clases no entendía porque algún profesor se llevaría mal con ella.

-El profesor de pociones siempre baja puntos o humilla a la casa de Gryffindor, porque él es un Slytherin, ningún alumno se simpatiza con él, excepto que sea de la casa de las serpientes.-Le explico la Dama Gorda a Amelia.

-Muchas gracias Dama Gorda.-Dijo Amelia inclinando la cabeza y comenzando a descender por las escaleras. Al parecer nadie en el castillo le agradaba su padre, bueno a excepción del director. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de ese hermoso castillo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

**OoOoOoOo**

Severus se encontraba en su despacho. Había tratado de corregir algunos ensayos durante toda la tarde, pero no pudo. Las horas las paso pensando en su hija y que haría con ella.

Suspiro cansado mientras trataba de leer un pergamino de un alumno de quinto. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera leyó el nombre o la casa del alumno, solamente observo que estaba todo lo requerido y sin notarlo le puso un _Extraordinario._

Observó su reloj y notó que faltaban pocos minutos para la cena. Se levanto del escritorio, dejando el ensayo de Hermione Granger con una calificación perfecta, claro sin que él lo notara.

Salió del despacho y comenzó a caminar por las frías mazmorras. A esas horas todos los alumnos ya deberían andar en el gran comedor, pero escucho unos pasos que se iban acercando en la misma dirección en que Severus se encontraba. El hombre ya estaba preparado para regañar a algún alumno que anduviera merodeando por las mazmorras a esas horas, cuando vio a una joven que caminaba tranquilamente con un gato en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Amelia?.-Dijo con voz seria cuando la chica ya estaba a poca distancia de él.

-Papá.-Dijo Amelia observando al hombre sin siquiera haber notado como lo llamó. Estaba mucho más interesada en saber cómo se llegaba la sala común en vez de estar guardando las apariencias.-Pues veras…-Un tono carmesí apareció en las mejillas de la chica mientras Severus la miraba fijamente.-Salí a recorrer el castillo, pero cuando quise regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor me perdí.

-¿Siempre te pierdes?.-Pregunto sarcástico el hombre cuando iba a seguir con sus comentarios la chica lo interrumpió.

-Si… no tengo mucho sentido de orientación.-Dijo mirando sus zapatos, de pronto parecían llamarle mucho la atención.

Severus por su parte se quedo observando a la joven, eso de no tener sentido de orientación la chica lo había heredado de su madre. Una pequeña mueca, que parecía ser una sonrisa, apareció en los labios de Severus cuando recordó que la madre de la chica siempre se terminaba perdiendo.

-Ahora debes ir a cenar al Gran Comedor.-Comenzó a hablar Snape seriamente. Alejó los recuerdos de su mente, no podía seguir pensando en la chica a cada dos por tres, en eso se le había ido toda la tarde.-El director te presentara con los alumnos. Ven sígueme.-Dijo comenzando a dar grandes zancadas en dirección al gran comedor.

Amelia le siguió sin chistear. La verdad tanto caminar le había dado hambre. Fueron sumidos en un silencio incomodo durante todo el trayecto al Gran Comedor. Severus notaba que siempre que la chica le iba a hablar algo después se arrepentía.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y ambos entraron. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Amelia se puso nerviosa, camino con su padre hasta que estuvieron al lado del director, el cual estaba como en una especie de podio para hablar.

-Aquí está la señorita Laurie para que la presentes Albus.- Le dijo en modo de que solamente Albus le oyera.

-Muy bien Severus. Amelia.-Dijo el director haciéndole un gesto a la nerviosa muchacha para que se acercara al lado de él. El silencio se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor cuando Dumbledore hizo una seña para hablar.-Queridos alumnos. Este año una nueva alumna formara parte de Hogwarts. Su nombre es Amelia Laurie e irá a la casa de Gryffindor.-Los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor dieron unos aplausos.-Ve a tu mesa Amelia.-Dijo el director en forma amable. Amelia le obedeció y fue a sentarse bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, el cual no notó que cierta castañita le miraba sin perder destalle de sus acciones.

**TBC. **

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Amelia: Hola!. Sé que este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero esta semana he estado ocupada y como no quiero seguir abandonando mi fic he escrito este pequeño capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Anastasia: Ya y ahora estate quieta para sacarte el maquillaje "gatita" (Tono burlón)

Amelia: No te rías que me costó pintarme sola la cara de gata para esa estúpida nota, Jooo… Bueno sin nada más que decir ¡adiós!. Nos leeremos pronto, espero…

Anastasia: Y yo espero que no te tengas que volver a pintar de gato. ¡ESTO NO SALE!

Amelia: ¡NOOO! MAQUILAJE DEL DOMINIO…


	7. Chapter 7: En la cena

"**La novia perfecta pata mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

* * *

"_Lloramos al nacer porque venimos a este inmenso escenario de dementes" _William Shakespeare.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: En la cena.**

Amelia camino rápidamente a la mesa de los leones. Diviso un puesto vacio y solamente se sentó. Relajada, ya en su asiento, dejó que el gato se acomodara en sus piernas y comenzó a comer.

Severus miraba atentamente a su hija. Cuando la había encontrando, rondando las mazmorras, la chica le había dicho papá, pero al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta. Sinceramente ya debía dejar de pensar en su hija, ella pronto lo odiaría como todo los alumnos. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa extraña sensación de bienestar cada vez que recordaba que la chica lo había llamado de ese modo.

De pronto el severo profesor noto que alguien lo observaba. Su vista se poso en esa persona y descubrió a la señorita _sabelotodo _Granger que desvió su mirada. Las mejillas de la chica tenían un gran tono carmesí.

-Severus.-Dijo el director interrumpiendo los pensamientos del severo profesor.

-¿Qué sucede Albus?.-Habló de mala manera Snape.

-¿Qué hacia la pequeña contigo?.-Dijo Albus con un tono de alegría. El viejo brujo pensó que tal, y solo tal vez, existía una pequeña posibilidad, por mísera que fuese, que el hombre aceptara de una vez que deseaba que su hija estuviera al lado de él.

-La encontré vagando por las mazmorras. No tiene sentido de orientación.-Dijo comenzando a beber de su jugo de calabaza, dando por terminada la conversación. Albus se contento con esa respuesta y siguió hablando con Minerva, que estaba a su otro lado. Pero el director sabía que había pasado algo entre el profesor y su hija, puesto que Severus llegó con extraño brillo en los ojos.

Por su parte Amelia iba a comenzar a comer cuando alzo su vista y vio a la castaña, con la que compartía cuarto, frente a ella. Observó a la chica, que tenía las mejillas coloradas, mientras miraba a la mesa de los profesores. Amelia curiosa, miró en la misma dirección y vio que la castañita estaba mirando a su padre.

-Hola.-Una voz la sacó de su transe momentáneo, en el cual estaba uniendo los detalles finales para dar en el fondo de la situación. Observó a la persona que le hablaba. Vio a un joven de su misma edad. Cabello obscuro y desordenado. Sus ojos verdes iban escondidos tras unas gafas.

-Hola. Mucho gusto.-Dijo Amelia después de unos segundos.-Mi nombre es…

-Amelia.-Dijo un chico pelirrojo a su derecha.

-Ya escuchamos.-Dijo otro chico pelirrojo igual al primero a su izquierda.

-Nosotros somos Fred.-Comenzó un gemelo.

-Y George.-Terminó el otro gemelo. Amelia sonrió ante este gesto, se veía a simple vista que esos hermanos estaban muy bien coordinados.

-Y yo soy Harry Potter.-El niño que vivió espero a ver la reacción de la chica, pero esta no hizo nada, solamente le sonrió e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Si necesitaras alguna, cosa.-Comenzaron de nuevo los gemelos.-No dudes en pedirnos ayuda.

-Fred, George. Déjenla en paz.-Se escucho la voz de una joven. Amelia observo al lado de Hermione y había una joven pelirroja.-Hola, yo me llamo Ginny Weasley.

-¿Weasley?.-Amelia pensó un segundo y después sonrió. Recordó donde había escuchado ese nombre.-Mucho gusto, compartiremos cuarto. Espero que no llevemos bien.

-Hermione. ¿Te sucede algo?.-Pregunto un chico pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Harry. Amelia observo como Hermione les miraba confundida.

-No me pasa nada Ron.-Dijo la castañita después de unos segundos. Amelia seguía pensando que la castañita escondía algo, y ese algo tenía directa relación en como miraba a su padre.

La cena paso entre más conversaciones de presentación y preguntas hacia Amelia. La chica se estaba sintiendo incomoda. No le gustaba mucho que la gente le prestara atención, prefería pasar desapercibida. Pero después de responder varias preguntas y que le advirtieran varias veces lo mismo "_cuidado con Snape" _la cena acabo y Amelia volvió a su sala común junto a sus compañeros, iba muy cerca de Hermione para hablarle.

-Hola.-Le dijo Amelia a la castaña cuando iban por uno de los pasillos hacia las escaleras.-¿Ya te sientes mejor?.-Preguntó Amelia sonriéndole, la verdad la castaña le traía intrigada, había sido la única que no le había pestes de su padre y más de una vez la encontró mirando en dirección a Snape.

-Sí, gracias por lo de la tarde. No debiste haberte ido.-Dijo Hermione mirando a la chica. La verdad le parecía buena persona. Además que nunca se separaba de ese gato.-¿De qué colegio vienes?.-Le preguntó mientras pensaba los colegios de magos a los que la chica podría haber asistido.

-De ningún colegio mágico. Vengo de un colegio _muggle. _Es el primer año que asisto a un colegio de hechicería aunque he aprendido magia desde los once años. Según sé debo tener el conocimiento de un alumno de quinto año.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar eso. ¿En realidad sabría todo eso aunque no hubiese asistido a las clases?. Bueno… ningún hechizo le salía mal, al igual que las pociones.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Iba a preguntar la razón pero notó que ya habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. El prefecto dijo la contraseña y todos los alumnos entraron a la sala común.

Hermione y Amelia fueron directo a su dormitorio. Ambas estaban cansadas, la primera por la lucha de los sentimientos que sentía hacia su profesor y la otra porque estuvo todo el día rondando por el castillo perdida.

Cuando entraron Amelia miró sorprendida que su baúl estaba a los pies de su cama la cual estaba arreglada.

-No debiste molestarte en ordenar eso Hermione.-Dijo Amelia mientras veía que la castañita iba en dirección a la cama de ella.

-No fue molestia.-Le dijo Hermione, la verdad era que se sentía culpable porque la joven había tenido que irse de la habitación. Dejando su cama a medio hacer y su baúl en cualquier sitio.

Amelia fue hacia su baúl y saco su pijama. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la castañita que también se preparaba para dormir.

-Si es no es mucha molestia… ¿Mañana me podrías enseñar el castillo?.-Dijo Amelia algo sonrojada mirando el suelo.-Digamos que no tengo sentido de la orientación y siempre me pierdo.

A Hermione eso le causo gracia, pero evito reírse.

-Claro, ya termine todos mis deberes.-Dijo Hermione mirándola. Si estaba con la pelinegra todo el día evitaría pensar en cierto habitante de las mazmorras.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Amelia alegre. La verdad cualquiera que la viese dudaría seriamente que esa joven tan alegre fuera la hija se Severus Snape, el profesor más sarcástico y odiado de Hogwarts, pero había momentos en que la joven se enfadaba y daba el mismo miedo que daría Snape.-Bueno, buenas noches.-Dijo Amelia mientras comenzaba a cerrar las cortinas de su cama.

-Buenas noches.-Le dijo Hermione. La castañita se cambio de ropa y se acostó en la cama. Como muchas noches el rostro de Severus Snape invadía sus pensamientos hasta que se durmiera.

Mientras tanto Amelia había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a las cortinas y también un hechizo para que nadie las pudiese abrir por afuera. Fue sacándose lentamente la túnica del uniforme y noto que el gatito estaba tiritando, como si estuviese nervioso, y miraba hacia cualquier sitio, como queriendo encontrar una vía de escape.

-¿Qué te sucede Alex?.-Dijo la joven preocupada. Cuando iba a posar una mano en el lomo del animal noto que este comenzaba lentamente a transformarse en algo, mejor dicho comenzaba a transformarse en un ser humano. Amelia retrocedió asustada hacia la cabecera de la cama. Veía atenta como el que segundos antes había sido su gato, ahora se transformaba en un joven que no tendría más de veinte años de edad.

-¿Qui… quién eres?.-Pregunto Amelia nerviosa mientras cogía su varita. Genial, había comprado un gato que resultaba que era un humano.

**TBC**

_

* * *

_

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic. Acepto críticas._

* * *

Hola!.

Amelia: Bueno, no se pueden quejar. Subí dos capítulos en menos de cinco días. Eso es un logro para mí.

Anastasia: Por lo que se pueden quejar es por como lo dejo.

Amelia: Nadie te pregunto ¬ ¬.

Anastasia: Yo solo decía. Bueno en fin, disfruten el capitulo ^.^

Amelia: Que estén bien ^.^. Nos leemos pronto… espero.

Chau!.


	8. Chapter 8: Mi extraño gato

"**La novia perfecta pata mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

* * *

"_Felicidad no es hacer lo que uno quiere sino querer lo que uno hace" _Jean Paul Sartre.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Mi extraño gato, el descubrimiento y el mandato.**

_-¿Qué te sucede Alex?.-Dijo la joven preocupada. Cuando iba a posar una mano en el lomo del animal noto que este comenzaba lentamente a transformarse en algo, mejor dicho comenzaba a transformarse en un ser humano. Veía atenta como el que segundos antes había sido su gato, ahora se transformaba en un joven que no tenía más de veinte años._

_-¿Qui… quién eres?.-Preguntó Amelia nerviosa mientras cogía su varita. Genial, había comprado un gato que resultaba que era humano._

-Yo soy Alexander.-Dijo el muchacho observando a la joven. Se acerco lentamente a ella, sus movimientos eran los de un felino.-Desde ahora seré tu sirviente.-Dijo cuando se detuvo a apenas a unos centímetros de Amelia.

-¿Mi sirviente?.-Dijo confundida la pelinegra.

-Aja.-Dijo el muchacho. Vestía con un pantalón blanco bombacho, que contrastaba con su morena piel, y una chaqueta negra sin mangas que tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver un poco su pecho. Su cabello era de color negro azabache. Sobre su respingada nariz descansaban dos ojos café obscuros.-Vengo de una especie de gatos que existen solamente en el Londres mágico. Yo debo obedecer todas la ordenes de mi amo, para eso nací.-Dijo seriamente el muchacho.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué te volviste humano?.-Dijo la muchacha sorprendida. Ella había leído sobre muchas especies mágicas pero ninguna como esa.

-En las noches, después de que dan las diez, nuestro cuerpo se transforma en humanos simplemente, después al amanecer volvemos a hacer gatos.-Dijo el muchacho mientras observaba el pijama de su dueña.-¿No deberías vestirte más como mujer? Tu ropa normal también era de hombre.

-¡POR ESA RAZÓN TE SONROJABAS Y TE ACURRUCABAS TANTO CONTRA MI PECHO!.-Gritó Amelia molesta lanzándole la almohada en la cabeza al joven.-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

-¡Oye que cuando te cambiaste de ropa me voltee!.-Dijo tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones de la chica. La cual bufó molesta y le miraba con una expresión fría.-Con esa mirada te pareces al sujeto vestido de negro. Ese que a la castañita le gusta.-Dijo Alex mientras se recostaba en la cama con claras intenciones de dormir.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo sabes eso?.-Dijo Amelia sujetándolo del brazo y zamarreándolo. Agradecía mucho haber puesto ese hechizo silenciador.

-Era como sumar dos más dos, querida ama.-Dijo con tono burlón el joven.-A esa chica le gusta tu padre, por eso lo miraba continuamente y no te dijo nada malo acerca de él. Ahora lo que no sé es si ese sentimiento es correspondido. Pero por cómo es tu padre creo que no.-Dijo volviéndose a acomodar en la cama.

-Oye no te acomodes. No pienses que dormirás a mi lado.-Dijo Amelia comenzando a zamarrearlo nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que salga a pasearme por ahí y que me vean?, por mi no tengo problemas, pero ¿Qué dirás tú?.-Dijo Alex y Amelia se quedo callada.

-Está bien…-Dijo la chica sonrojada.-¡Pero intentas algo mientras duermo y no dudare en lanzarte algún hechizo!, ¿entendiste?.-Vio que el chico comenzaba a reír.-Te ordeno que no intentes nada mientras duermo.

-Vaya… mi primera orden.-Dijo mientras veía a la sonrojada chica.-Esta bien, no hare nada. Solo dormiré. Ahora cámbiate y duérmete de una vez.-Dijo en modo paternal.

-No espíes. Es una orden.-Dijo molesta Amelia.

-Está bien.-Dijo el joven sentándose nuevamente en la cama y dándole la espalda a Amelia.-Solo avísame. Hoy me aburrí mucho en ese paseo al castillo. Deberías comprarte una brújula o algo así.-Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar. Se voltio molesto para recriminarle a Amelia, la cual ya tenía el pijama puesto.

-No es tu problema que yo no tenga sentido de orientación. Además tú solito podrías haber vuelto a la sala común.-La joven habló molesta mientras quitaba al chico de su posición. Corrió las mantas de la cama para meterse en ella y después se arropo. Alex suspiro e hizo lo mismo que su dueña, la cual se tenso al sentir un cuerpo junto al de ella.-¡Te dije que no intentaras nada!.

-No pienso dormir a los pies de la cama sin mi pelaje que me brinda calor.-Dijo el joven tapándose con las mantas y dándole la espalda a Amelia.

-¿Puedes usar magia?.-Dijo Amelia en un tono frio. No le agradaba compartir su cama con un completo extraño.

-Claro.-Dijo la voz de Alex llena de pereza.

-De verdad lo gatos son unos perezosos.-Dijo Amelia recuperando un poco el sentido del humor.-Todo el día lo has pasado en mis brazos o en mis piernas y ahora estas tan cansado.

-Ama… duérmase.-Dijo el joven.-Mañana va a conocer el castillo.

-Alex… ¿Harás cualquier cosa que te ordene?.-Amelia hablo curiosa, nunca había podido controlar esas ganas de saber siempre las cosas.

-Si… Ahora duérmase.-Dijo el chico exasperado. La verdad es que deseaba dormir.

-Bueno entonces… Te ordeno que vigiles a mi padre para saber sus gustos y los secretos que esconde.-Dijo Amelia dándole la espalda a Alex preparándose para dormir. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el chico comprendió bien su misión. ¡Debía averiguar TODO de ese sujeto que era más frio que un tempanó de hielo!. Cuando se volteó para reclamar vio el rostro dormido de su ama.

Suspiro cansado mientras la veía dormir. Era increíble que una chica así fuera hija de un hombre tan frio. Pero el joven sabía que eran familia sí o sí, ya que cuando los lamió en el callejón Diagon, descubrió dos cosas. Que debía protegerlos a ambos ya que ellos se consideraban lo más importante para el otro y lo otro que los dos eran buenas personas.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic. Acepto críticas._

* * *

Amelia: Bueno, ahora sí que no se pueden quejar. Subí capitulo en menos de tres días jejeje

Anastasia: Fue gracias a una musa que decidió pasearse por aquí.

Amelia: Aja, Aja. Bueno me tengo que ir al colegio. Que estén bien, nos leemos pronto, espero.

Anastasia: Chauuu…


	9. Chapter 9: Despertares

"**La novia perfecta pata mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling.

* * *

"_¿Qué es real y qué no?" _David Bowie.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Despertares…**

Dos personas descansaban apaciblemente abrazadas sobre aquella cama. La joven, acostumbrada siempre a despertarse un poco antes del amanecer, abrió perezosamente sus ojos y vio un rostro muy apegado al de ella. Cuando sintió un brazo que le rodeaba su cintura, protectoramente, se sonrojo.

Intento liberarse de aquel brazo que la tenía firmemente agarrada, pero el joven solamente la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Alex.-Dijo Amelia comenzando a mover al chico, el cual ni se inmutaba.-¡Alex!.-Su tono de voz se estaba volviendo amenazante.-¡ALEX!.-Gritó ya harta de que el chico no la soltara.

-¿Qué sucede, ama?.-Habló Alex perezosamente, mientras se quitaba el miedo que el gritó le produjo.

-Suéltame.-Amelia habló en el mejor estilo Snape. Alex rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación y saco su mano de la cintura de Amelia.

-Te ordene que no hiciera NADA.-La chica estaba sumamente molesta por la situación, pero aún sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

-Pero si yo…-Alex intento decir algo en su defensa, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en un pequeño gato negro.-Miau…

-Genial.-Dijo Amelia sarcásticamente. El pequeño animal le miró furioso.-No te enojes… simplemente creo que desperté muy tempano… apenas amaneció.-Dijo mientras cogía su varita y deshacía los dos hechizos que estaban alrededor de su cama. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Cuando estuvo de pie se estiro, levantando sus brazos a gran altura, por lo cual su camisa de pijama de levantó un poco.-Bien… ahora a coger la ropa que usare y al baño.-Observó como Alex se iba a acomodar en la cama.-Alexander… debes ir a vigilar, ¿se te olvida?.

-Miau…-Ese maúllo estaba cargado de frustración. Amelia pudo jurar que el gato le fruncía el ceño cuando se bajaba de la cama e iba en dirección a la puerta. En ese momento Amelia recordó algo.

-Espera.-Dijo en un suave susurro para no despertar a las dos chicas que dormían en el mismo cuarto con ella.-Deja ponerte algo que tengo aquí.-Amelia comenzó a buscar en su baúl y saco un cascabel que era sujetado por una cinta roja. Observó como Alex le hacia un desprecio al cascabel.-Tranquilo… lo transformare en una placa con tu nombre. Ven acá.-El gato obedientemente fue hacia a Amelia y ella le puso la cinta. Después cogió su varita y transformo el cascabel en una pequeña placa que decía el nombre de Alex por delante y por detrás el nombre de ella y su casa.-Ya sabes… papá está en las mazmorras. Tú ya conoces su olor y podrás encontrarlo.

-"Ama… soy gato, no perro".-Pensó Alex mientras resignado a no seguir durmiendo se iba a espiar a Snape. Él mismo pensaba que era una tarea suicida y que ese tipo no se descuidaría ante nada. Aunque… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no desconfiaría de un pequeño gato.

Amelia se quedo sola en aquel cuarto, bueno no sola ya que aún estaban sus compañeras. Sin muchos pensamientos más comenzó a elegir su ropa para el día. Cuando fue al lado de su baúl notó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Se sorprendió. No esperaba nada de nadie. Cogió el paquete y se sentó en la cama, en el había una nota que decía:

"_Amelia:_

_Tu padre me envió una lechuza anoche para informarme que quedaste en Gryffindor. Me alegro mucho por ti hija, por eso te envió te pequeño regalo. Ojalá sea de tu agrado._

_Bueno que estés bien._

_Te quiere._

_Alejandro Laurie._

_PD: En el sobre de la carta también está tu permiso para ir a Hogsmeade."_

Amelia sonrió feliz y abrió el paquete que su abuelo le había enviado en el encontró una caja de zapatos y una camisa negra doblada cuidadosamente. Cogió la camisa y la estiro. Era manga corta, en el pecho tenía estampado un león mientras que en la espalda tenía la mismo figura solo que bordado con hilo dorado.

-"Es… genial".-Pensó la joven mientras dejaba con cuidado la camisa en la cama. Abrió la caja de zapatos y encontró un par de zapatos/zapatillas, las cuales eran negras con blanco. Amelia sonrió ante ese regalo. Su abuelo siempre pensaba en todo y conocía muy bien sus gustos.

Cogió la camisa, unos jeans negros, los zapatos y su ropa interior y fue al baño asearse. Presentía que ese sería un buen día.

OoOoOoOo

_Sombras. Todo lo que había a su alrededor era eso, sombras._

_No sabía a dónde dirigirse. Iba corriendo y no veía ninguna luz. Nada. Solo obscuridad y silencio. De pronto notó una pequeña luz verde y fue corriendo ahí, solo para encontrarse con Voldemort y una muchacha que yacía muerta en el suelo._

_-Vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?.-Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se encontraron de frente con los obscuros ojos de Snape, el cual quedo congelado al ver detenidamente a la joven que estaba muerta a los pies de esa criatura._

_-Amelia…-Ese susurro broto de sus labios._

_-Si Severus. La chica pagó tu traición. Ahora tu castigo será peor que la muerte.-Habló el Lord obscuro. Mientras con pateaba el cuerpo de la joven.-Ahora debes cargar con la culpa de su muerte…_

_-No yo…-Severus trato de decir algo. Pero Voldemort desapareció de su vista y en vez que él apareció una pequeña de no más de cinco años de edad._

_-Dijiste que volverías.-La pequeña dijo con voz seria mientras una mirada llena de frialdad se posaba en Severus.-Lo prometiste… Pero ahora por tu culpa he muerto…-La pequeña comenzó a desaparecer en aquella obscuridad que parecía no tener fin._

-NO… ¡ESPERA AMELIA!.-Con ese gritó Snape se incorporo en su cama. Estaba sudando y jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.-Un sueño… un maldito sueño.-Dijo con voz seria. Otra noche de pesadillas. Otro despertar gritando. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, los dientes le dolían.

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama y fue en dirección al baño. Debía darse una ducha para relajarse un poco. Entró al cuarto de baño y se desprendió del pantalón de seda con el que dormía. Dio el agua caliente y dejo que esta descendiera por su cuerpo, por sus cansados músculos.

Su mente vago al recuerdo que aquel sueño le había dejado. Debía admitirlo. Amelia le importaba demasiado, aunque quisiera negarlo. Siempre tratando de mantenerla alejado del mundo mágico y ahora ahí estaba, en Hogwarts. ¿Todo por qué?, por Voldemort.

Después de un buen rato debajo del agua decidió que debía salir a despejar su mente. Aún era temprano y no andaría ningún alumno rondando los pasillos, puesto era Domingo. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo con una toalla negra mientras que con una más pequeña se iba secando su cabello.

Cuando estuvo listo salió de sus habitaciones hacia su despacho. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver afuera a un pequeño gato negro. Pero no era cualquier gato, era el gato de su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Después de hacer esa pregunta se sintió idiota. Se supone que los gatos no hablan, pero ahí estaba él, hablándole a uno. Alex por su parte trato de comportarse como un gato normal.

-"¿Qué se suponen que debo hacer? ¿Maullar?".-Pensó frustrado Alex, si no fuera por esa orden ahora podría andar vagando por ahí. Sintió como Snape lo tomaba con ambas manos y lo ponía frente a su rostro. Por extraño que fuese, Alex no sentía peligro en aquel hombre. No comprendió porque los estudiantes lo odiaban tanto.

-Tu ama debe andar buscándote.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Miau, "Seguro… ella me metió en esta situación".-Pensó molesto Alex. Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de Snape. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido. Ninguno de los dos bajaba su mirada.

-Eres un extraño animal. No me agradan los animales.-Dijo Snape serio.

-"Si no te agrado, ¿para qué cuernos me compraste en primer lugar?".-Pensó Alex molesto. Bien… ese sujeto estaba haciendo meritos para que lo arañase y salir huyendo, pero no podía. Debía cumplir su misión.

-Severus, hijo.-Dijo la voz alegre de Albus Dumbledore que estaba a solo unos metros del sarcástico profesor.-¿Qué haces con ese gato?.

-Es el gato de la señorita Laurie. Estaba aquí en las mazmorras.-Dijo mientras dejaba a Alex en el suelo. Este por su parte camino hacia el viejo director. Albus cogió al animal entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Es un gato muy dócil.-Dijo el director. Severus por su parte solo soltó un bufido.

-Bueno, ¿vienes a hacer vida social con el gato o me preguntaras algo?.-Soltó Snape con el mejor tono sarcástico que una mala noche de sueño permite. O sea, con un gran sarcasmo.

-Bueno muchacho.-Habló el director ignorando el tono empleado por el maestro de pociones.-Venía a hablar de tu misión. Así que sería conveniente entrar a tu despacho.-Snape no replico y corriéndose de la puerta dejo entrar al viejo director, el cual iba con cierto pequeño espía en sus brazos.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan su comentario. Acepto criticas constructivas._

* * *

Hola!

Amelia: Si… sé que he tardado con este capítulo. La verdad no fue la falta de inspiración, sino la falta de tiempo. Los profesores se han divertido bombardeándome con tareas y trabajos.

Anastasia: ¿Incinero la primera y la última ley de educación?.

Amelia: No… déjalas con ese maldito collage que aún no me sale… Bueno queridos lectores aquí está el capitulo. Tratare de no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente.

Anastasia: ¿Qué hago con lo del debate de Balmaceda?...

Amelia: Anastasia… déjalo por ahí… ¡aun falta para eso!.

Anastasia: Bueno… ¡después lo buscas tú!.

Amelia: Si… yo lo hago ¬ ¬. Bueno para los que leen mis historias tengo hechos tres fics para Halloween. Uno de Harry Potter con la pareja Hermione X Snape. Otro de House M.D con la pareja House X Cameron y otro de Labyrinth con la pareja Jareth X Sarah. Los anuncio ahora porque serán subidos el 31 de Octubre, para Halloween, y francamente no creo que suba muy pronto capitulo a este fic, por lo menos en esta semana.

Anastasia: Aja-Aja.

Amelia: Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y que estén bien.

Chauuu…


	10. Chapter 10: Una perdida

**La novia perfecta para mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** He decidido rehacer completamente este fanfic. La historia fue modificada totalmente. Lamento hacer esto, pero me di cuenta que la otra historia tenía muchos errores. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

**Resumen:** Snape tiene una hija a la cual no veía desde que la chica tenía cinco años. Ahora con quince años la chica, asiste a Hogwarts. Descubriendo ciertas cosas sobre su padre y sobre el amor que cierta castañita le tiene.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Una perdida…**

Un sudor frío corría por su espalda mientras que su malherido cuerpo, alumbrado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, estaba apoyado contra una fría pared. Nunca pensó que lo encontrarían tan condenadamente rápido, pero así había sido. Quiso moverse de su lugar, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, había recibido muchos crucios antes de poder escapar.

Sabía que Severus no estaba en ese ataque… y prefirió que hubiese sido de esa manera. Por muchas diferencias que hubiese entre ambos no podía permitir que aquel muchacho cargara con otra culpa en su alma.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel callejón, prácticamente con las piernas rotas, al igual que algunas costillas y con muchos cortes en su cuerpo?... simple… debía enviar el mensaje a Hogwarts… Amelia ya no estaría segura en ningún lado… al igual que Severus, que estaba colgando en una cuerda floja por su rol de espía. Faltaba poco para que aquella vestía comprendiera porque ella fue a Hogwarts de la noche a la mañana…

Sí el qué no debe ser nombrado se enteraba de la identidad de la pequeña señorita Laurie todo se iría al carajo, ya que podría fácilmente usarla para chantajear a Severus, o bien este temería por la seguridad de ella y dejaría de ser un espía… aquello no podía permitir.

Con sus últimas fuerzas cogió su varita e hizo un patronus, el cual tenía la forma de un león…

-Soy… Alejandro… Voldemort me encontró y envió a sus perros falderos…-En ese momento una tos lo envolvió, cubrió su boca con su mano y noto que esta quedaba con sangre. Una costilla rota debía haber pasado a llevar un pulmón o algo parecido… Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar, debía terminar con eso rápido.-La cosa… es que sospecha que Amelia tiene algo que ver con Severus… cof, cof.-Más sangre saltó sobre su mano, su respiración era pesada.-deben… tener cuidado… díganle… a la chica que la quiero… y que lamento que… no podrá cantarme esa canción... que tanto la hice… ensayar…-Cerró sus ojos y envió el león a su destinatario. El cansancio fue apoderándose de su herido cuerpo… Imágenes de su vida bombardearon su mente y en todos estaba su pequeña nieta… Sentía dejarla tan pronto, pero sabía que Snape se haría cargo de ella…

(…)

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, era tarde, pero algo lo obligo a permanecer ahí, tal vez fuese únicamente que necesitaba pensar sobre las últimas semanas. La pequeña Laurie parecía adaptarse rápidamente al colegio de magia, aunque aún habían cosas que la sorprendían.

Notó que era un chica que prefería la soledad y estar leyendo algún libro muggle, por eso no le sorprendió que la señorita Granger hubiese hecho amistad con ella. Además estaba ese gato/humano que tenía, claro, porque él es Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts y todo es de su conocimiento, sabía que ese gato no era simplemente eso. Supuso lo que andaba haciendo en las mazmorras aquel día en que Severus le dio información de Tom, pero él quiso que esa curiosa criatura se enterase de la verdad para contársela a su dueña, ella merecía saber la condición del mundo mágico, pero, por sobre todo, de su padre en aquella guerra.

Se sorprendió al ver como un patronus de un león entraba a su despacho, pero su ceño se fue frunciendo al escuchar el mensaje… para que luego el patronus se desvaneciera en el aire… al igual como se había desvanecido la vida de Alejandro Laurie, el abuelo de Amelia… De pronto sintió que los años se le venían encima. Debía hablar de esa situación con Severus… pero lo que más le dolía era tener que decirle a esa niña que esas vacaciones de Navidad no tendría a nadie más que a su padre…

**TBC.**

* * *

_Aquí tienen un capitulo, o algo que intento ser eso xD. Espero que le haya gustado, respondiendo a sus dudas no me morí xD. Aún sigo aquí… bueno eso… gracias a los que comentan y a los que leen, pero no comenta xD.!_


	11. Chapter 11: I don't want fall in love

**La novia perfecta para mi padre, ¡mi mejor amiga!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** He decidido rehacer completamente este fanfic. La historia fue modificada totalmente. Lamento hacer esto, pero me di cuenta que la otra historia tenía muchos errores. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

**Resumen:** Snape tiene una hija a la cual no veía desde que la chica tenía cinco años. Ahora con quince años la chica, asiste a Hogwarts. Descubriendo ciertas cosas sobre su padre y sobre el amor que cierta castañita le tiene.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**: I don't want fall in love… but… is latte.

La joven miró por la ventana de su habitación, estaba nevando. Podía ver el hermoso manto blanco extenderse sin fronteras por los grandes terrenos de Hogwarts.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que su abuelo había sido encontrado muerto, y aquello la había devastado tanto que había escapado de la sala común y se había ido a esconder a la torre de aritmacia.

No quería ver a nadie… había perdido lo que más significaba para ella…

Esa noche, cuando estuvo en la torre de aritmacia, había pensado en acabar con su vida, saltar… así de simple… pero una chico, salido quién sabe de donde, la detuvo.

Recordaba como el chico le había dicho que si era boba o qué le sucedía… y ella sólo había llorado, aferrándose a su ropa, buscando un consuelo que él le brindo torpemente.

El joven se había identificado como Ange Moores, un joven de Slytherine, que estuvo con ella toda aquella noche, consolándola, buscando darle un apoyo.

Nunca se había sentido así con chico a su lado… segura, protegida… y es que su gato no contaba específicamente con un humano, ya que andaba detrás de una gatita de una estudiante.

Ange había sido bueno con ella aquella noche… y las siguientes que pasaron juntos, en aquella sala de aritmacia, ya que se les había hecho costumbre ir a pasar sus noches ahí – puesto que Ange sufría un severo insomnio y prefería ir a observar las estrellas, mientras escribía – pero lo que más le había sorprendido, es que la noche de navidad, Ange le dio un libro de cuentos hecho a mano por él, con dibujos y todo… eran cuentos de él y eso le había fascinado.

Ella, avergonzada por no tenerle nada, paso todo el siguiente día, encerrada en su habitación, siendo ayudada por su amiga Hermione, a hacer una bufanda, que quedó algo mal – en realidad parecía más una red de pesca que bufanda – pero se lo había entregado al chico y él le había sonreído…

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras hacia un pequeño corazón en la ventana, con dos A dentro de él. Se estaba enamorando de aquel chico, lo sabía dentro de sí… pero le preocupaba arruinar la amistad que con él estaba creando, además estaba el hecho… de todo lo que había averiguado con respecto a su padre.

Severus Snape era un espía, infiltrado en la filas de los mortifagos, según lo que Alex le había dicho.

El rol que ejercía su padre era muy importante y peligroso, en aquella guerra… y no quería involucrar a Ange en algo tan riesgoso… pero no quería alejarse de él… rayos… si tan sólo todo pudiese ser más fácil…

Además de todo… estaba el hecho de que estaba haciendo de cupido entre su padre y Hermione… lo cual era misión realmente imposible… pero que Ange la ayudaba a hacer sin siquiera preguntar, argumentando que tal vez sería bueno ver a un Snape no tan fastidiado en clases, aunque a él le gustaran sus prácticos medios de enseñanzas.

Sonrió bobamente al imaginarse al muchacho, pero suspiró con suavidad. Debía pensar con claridad, buscar todos los movimientos posibles…

Sabía que se acercaban tiempos realmente difíciles, pero ella sabría enfrentarlos, ella podría realmente hacerlo… porque tenía personas que proteger…

Tenía que proteger a su padre… a Hermione – de la cual estaba 100% segura que terminaría con su padre –… proteger a Alex… pero por sobre todo proteger a Moores…

Caminando a paso lento, volvió a su cama a recostarse. Era realmente tarde… pero no podía dormir, ya que no estaba entre los brazos de Moores… pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, puesto que esa noche estaba realmente helada y podían enfermar.

Acostada en su cama, con Alex echado – en su forma humana, pero cual gato – en los pies de ésta, tapado por una manta, comenzó a pensar lo que debía hacer…

Debía hacer que su amiga y su padre notasen los sentimientos que se tenían mutuamente… y ella debía permanecer al lado de Moores, no importaba si era como una amiga… ella debía hacerlo…

Cerrando los ojos, se durmió lentamente, siempre pensando en las cosas que debía hacer… sabiendo que las podría lograr, sí o sí…

_**TBC.**_

_*Sale de las sombras misteriosamente* estoy viva~ y aquí, después de que las arañas del Residen Evil tejieron sus telas de araña… ¡les traigo el capitulo 10!~ eso… gracias a los que comentan, a pesar de que no lo había continuado… por favor no me odien ;A;… eso… ¡Badguy fuera!._


End file.
